falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Grady's Package
Grady's Package is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3 which can be done alongside the quest "Those!", but its reward is found at Girdershade, most in line with the Nuka-Cola Challenge. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest may begin with finding the corpse of Grady, located inside Marigold station in the first mezzanine, though the quest can be completed without finding Grady's corpse, so long as one finds Grady's safe key inside the firehose case in the maintenance room or picks the lock on the safe. Upon entering the Marigold station, follow the passage until reaching a large hall. There is a small manager's booth (A'). Inside is Grady's skeleton next to a holotape, Grady's last recording, which explains how to find the package. Downstairs from here, there are two tunnels next to each other on the east side. Follow the right one and open the first door on the right. If the quest Those! has not yet been completed, then the Lone Wanderer will encounter several fire ants on their way. In the first room, there is a door to a maintenance closet, which contains a firehose. Grady's safe key is inside the firehose box ('B). Continue through the passageway until once again reaching the main tunnels and take a left, then a right. In this next tunnel, turn left and head down the righthand side of the train. There will be a rotating light and an Easy locked door. One can lockpick the door or use the terminal. Inside the room is the safe (alongside other items such as a Ripper). The safe contains the naughty nightwear (C). Once the naughty nightwear has been acquired, Lug-Nut will approach the Lone Wanderer and demand that they give it to him. He leaves with the nightwear if a speech check is not passed, but it is possible to kill him to get it back. If one chooses to give the nightwear to Lug-Nut and then loot it off his corpse after killing him, it will have been fully repaired. Alternatively, he can be Mezzed before he takes it and the Lone Wanderer will get 250 caps when they return to Paradise Falls. Rewards The reward for this quest is the naughty nightwear or, if it is returned Ronald Laren in Girdershade, he will reward the player character with 200 caps, or 300 if a Speech check is passed. Positive Karma is not gained if the Speech check is successful. * One can fail the Speech check and still receive the good Karma along with the 200 caps that comes from selecting the "Sure, here you go" option afterwards. Notes * If the player character's Speech is high enough, Lug-Nut can be convinced that great damage will be inflicted upon him if he persists. * In the quest The Nuka-Cola Challenge, the Lone Wanderer meets Sierra Petrovita, and in the dialogue with her, she mentions that Ronald Laren protects her. In one of these instances, he told off two raiders and punched one in the face whose name is "Lug-Nut." If Grady's last recording has already been found, Sierra can be asked if she knows Grady, though she says she doesn't. * If the Black Widow dialogue option was used to have Ronald Laren pick up the Nuka-Cola Quantums during The Nuka-Cola Challenge, it will be impossible to deliver the package to him, since he will immediately run off to the Nuka-Cola plant and refuse to speak with the Lone Wanderer if they try to talk to him. Bugs * It is possible that, after selling the naughty nightwear to Ronald Laren in Girdershade, it will not be on his person. This may occur if wearing the naughty nightwear when the exchange is made, or possibly because the naughty nightwear was fully repaired before handing it to him. * It is possible to spawn a second naughty nightwear. After getting the naughty nightwear out of the safe and leaving the safe item menu, Lug-Nut will spawn. Before he gets to the player character, one can put the naughty nightwear back into the safe. The player character will still get the dialogue option to turn over the suit to Lug-Nut. The player character can then retrieve the suit from the safe or kill Lug-Nut to retrieve a 2nd suit. Also, the suit retrieved from Lug-Nut will be fully repaired and the one still in the safe will be damaged. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Gradys Paket es:El paquete de Grady pl:Pakunek Grady'ego ru:Посылка Грейди uk:Посилка Грейді